<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eugene's Amnesty by LadyFawkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799837">Eugene's Amnesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes'>LadyFawkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Body Image, Brotp, Cassandra whump, Gen, Hurt Cassandra, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Permanent scars, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Cassandra's Revenge AU. Grievous injuries occur to more than one character during Cassandra's fight for magical dominance. Yet not every wound is apparent right away.</p><p>In the aftermath from Cassandra's Revenge at Black Rock Tower, Eugene is trying to use his rare alone time to process all that had happened. Thankfully, he has Lance to keep him grounded with his own irksome ways.</p><p>One enormous weight had been lifted and Eugene's psyche was flying because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Rapunzel reciprocated all of his feelings for her. He also witnessed exactly to what lengths Rapunzel would move heaven and earth to fight for him.</p><p>Amongst his euphoria for Rapunzel, however, he must also figure out how to forgive Cassandra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secret Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a germ of an idea a few days back and intended to write something around 1500 words or fewer. It blossomed into a one-shot and currently stands at just shy of 3000 words and three chapters. I'm currently working on Chapter Three.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day following the fateful events at Black Rock Tower, Eugene lay back on his bed, arm thrown over his head, contemplating everything that had transpired the day before. He had once again found himself gut-wrenchingly helpless against a powered-up Cassandra. His efforts to thwart her had been so ineffectual that it was embarrassing.</p><p>“So, my friend, what exactly did happen yesterday at the Tower?” asked Lance. He had just barged into Eugene’s room uninvited, per usual, but Eugene was used to it by now.</p><p>“Lance…..it was the most intense thing….ever….” Eugene’s voice trailed off as he fell into reverie.</p><p>“....and?” Lance prompted. Eugene still failed to answer for several more seconds.</p><p>“Have you ever seen an angel before?” Eugene suddenly blurted, propping himself on one elbow and facing Lance, who was now seated across from Eugene on his own bed.</p><p>“Come again?” replied Lance skeptically, as both eyebrows reached the vaulted ceiling. While he hadn’t known how Eugene would reply, he definitely hadn’t been expecting this. His incredulity was showing clearly on his face.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Eugene acknowledged with impatience, “this is strange as hell. And...not like me at all. But…...just run with it for now, and please...think deep. Have you ever seen an angel before?” Eugene implored. Lance’s first inclination was to keep messing with Eugene’s head because he had rarely seen Eugene so serious….</p><p>“You mean besides those hottie twins who looked so glorious, they were as a gift from the heavens themse --” Lance pontificated melodramatically. A well-aimed pillow smashed right into Lance’s open mouth, interrupting him. “--ooooffff!!!” he exclaimed, falling over onto the pillows of his own bed.</p><p>“Shut up, Lance,” said an eye-rolling Eugene. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Point taken,” mumbled Lance, from beneath the projected pillow. “Yeah, I….I do know,” replied Lance. “And I….well, I…” Lance popped back upward, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, “....yes. Yes, I have,” confessed Lance at last, avoiding looking at Eugene’s eyes. “Many times.” Eugene’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>“You have?!” demanded Eugene. “You jerk!” he exclaimed, again chucking a pillow at Lance. “How come you’ve never told me before??” Lance caught the pillow easily this time as it was badly aimed. He threw Eugene a wry look and answered with another question.</p><p>“Would you have believed me if I had?” asked Lance pointedly.</p><p>“Well….no,” Eugene admitted, “I would’ve scoffed and dismissed you. And…..for that, Lance….I’m sorry. Very sorry.” And again, Eugene lapsed into silence for a time, thinking to himself.</p><p>“Why?” urged Lance. “What was it that you saw yesterday?”</p><p>“Well…..Rapunzel told me that near the beginning of her confrontation with Cassandra that Cass had tried to goad Rapunzel into fighting her. And Rapunzel had apparently been successful in not fighting back, despite several close-calls and instances in which Cass could’ve successfully maimed or even killed her.”</p><p>“Whoa….” Lance said with rapt awe. “But…..but why wouldn’t Rapunzel want to fight back?”</p><p>“Because Cassandra was going to use it as an excuse to unleash the full fury of the black rocks upon her,” Eugene replied grimly. “Remember the whole kidnapping Varian to tell her the 3rd incantation for full power over the black rocks thing?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Lance, now properly abashed.</p><p>“Rapunzel was doing everything she could to avoid provocation, avoid giving Cass the excuse to unleash her own version of black rocks hell. And Rapunzel absolutely would have been successful with her avoidance of giving Cassandra an excuse, if not for one tiny little thing….” and Eugene’s voice trailed off.</p><p>“That Blue-Haired Psycho started throwing you around in front of Rapunzel, didn’t she?” Lance said knowingly. “I bet you wish you would’ve stayed out of the Tower throne room now.” And he chucked Eugene’s pillows back at him.</p><p>“No, she didn’t start ‘throwing me around’,” Eugene said with indignance, expertly catching the pillows from midair. “But….but she might’ve….commanded the black rocks to….surround my body up to my shoulders,” he went on, his voice lowering, “and to start squeezing the life out of me,” he mumbled softly. “And….I wasn’t even in the room when their confrontation started,” protested Eugene, “since I had left the main Tower to rescue Varian, Remember?” </p><p>“So…..I don’t get it,” Lance said, bewildered. “What on earth did you do???”</p><p>Eugene continued, “Cass had blocked me from getting back inside to even try assisting Rapunzel. And although Varian had luckily deciphered the final incantation, neither one of us had figured out how to get him out of that crystal cage, much less how to get back inside the tower and I wasn’t about to leave the poor kid out on that limb alone,” Eugene shook his head. “Turns out I needn’t have worried. Within a few minutes, the crystal arm got pulled back into the Tower by itself. Rapunzel said that’s when Cass decided to start using me to goad Rapunzel into fighting back,” explained Eugene glumly. </p><p>“What happened after that???” demanded Lance.</p><p>“I….well, I -- I told Rapunzel not to give into anything that Cassandra told her to,” Eugene looked down, “and I….I couldn’t say much of anything after that since…..since I couldn’t breathe in deeply enough. Not while being squeezed so hard by those rocks.” Eugene looked back up at Lance’s wide-eyed face with a pained expression. “And…..and….” the look Eugene saw in his friend’s eyes combined with the memory of what happened next made him falter. Eugene shivered and took some deep shuddering breaths in effort to calm down. Wrapping his arms about his midsection, Eugene willed himself to continue.</p><p>“After Cass....told the rocks to grab me is when Rapunzel finally….retaliated. Although I thought it was best that she not give into what Cass wanted, Rapunzel quite clearly did not feel the same way,” a faint smile played across Eugene’s features, in spite of himself.</p><p>“So she fought for you….?” Lance guessed.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Lance,”</em> and Eugene shook his head, his own voice filled with reverence, “she did a <em>great deal more</em> than merely fight for me. Rapunzel started with ordering -- yes, ordering -- Cassandra to release me.” Lance was now looking at Eugene with his mouth slightly agape.</p><p>“Say what, now?” said Lance. “You’re telling me that our sweet as pie Rapunzel ordered her best friend to release you??”</p><p>“More than once,” Eugene affirmed. “And each time Cass refused, she escalated by creating more and more intricate, dangerous, and horrifying rock formations. And Rapunzel -- not only did her hair glow stark white and begin floating around her, Rapunzel’s entire countenance glowed with the power of the light. She grew so powerful that all Rapunzel had to do was raise her hands and every single one of those new rock formations would instantly explode into harmless rubble, right then and there. Every wave of rocks, burst like you and I might burst mere soap bubbles. Just like <em>that,"</em> and Eugene snapped his fingers. And it...was beyond description, Lance. Beyond comprehension. Near the end, Rapunzel was floating in front of us, in front of Cass, like the Goddess of Light, after repeatedly commanding Cassandra to, <em>‘LET. HIM. GO!!’”</em> </p><p>“A real, live goddess??” Lance asked, confused. “Seriously??”</p><p>“No exaggerations whatsoever,” Eugene affirmed with utmost sincerity. “I swear to you. And then Cassandra...became so incensed -- more filled with rage than any of us had ever seen, as it became clear that the Sun Drop is quite obviously more powerful than the Moonstone. But something….must have gone….I think something -- really bad -- and unintentional happened.” At that, Eugene’s pallor suddenly took on a distinct grey-greenish tone as he’d said the words.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘bad and unintentional’?” Lance echoed, even more confused.</p><p>“Well, I….” Eugene said with frustration, “I’m not exactly certain, myself? What I know is...I thought I….” and Eugene swallowed hard, “....I can swear I felt myself get st-stabbed -- like, lit-literally run-th-through -- while being crushed by those rocks, not just in one place….but four separate places.” And Lance’s posture straightened, bolt upright, as he stared hard at Eugene.</p><p>“You <em>what?”</em> whispered Lance in shock. “Does Rapunzel know about this?” he demanded.</p><p><em>“No.</em> Absolutely <em>not,”</em> Eugene said emphatically, “and I intend to keep it that way. She’s been through far too much lately as it is.”</p><p>Lance shrugged, “Suit yourself,” and he put his arms behind his head as he lay back on his own bed. “But Rapunzel’s not the only one who’s been through a lot lately,” Lance mumbled under his breath. Eugene ignored him. “But from what I know of Rapunzel,” continued Lance, pretending to buff his fingernails, “she’s gonna find out anyway.”</p><p>“She won’t if you keep your big fat mouth shut,” Eugene warned, another arm full of pillow raised threateningly. "I still don't know if it was the rocks that....stuck me.....or not."</p><p>“All right, all right!” Lance held up his hands, “I surrender! Why the secrecy anyway? Don’t you think Rapunzel deserves to know if Cassandra actively tried to kill her boyfriend?” Lance got slammed in the face with another throw pillow. “AGH!”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say that where Rapunzel might hear you!” Eugene hissed.</p><p>“Fine. Fine,” Lance acquiesced, waving a hand dismissively. “But the next time Cassandra succeeds in murdering you outright in front of your girlfriend, don’t come crying to me.”</p><p>“Why, <em>you--”</em> spluttered Eugene, “--y-you unmitigated asshole!” In one swift motion, Eugene stood up on his bed and catapulted himself directly on top of Lance, who in turn deflected Eugene but Eugene managed to snag the sleeves of Lance’s shirt and both men tumbled off Lance’s bed onto the stone floor. </p><p>“Why must you--” said Eugene through clenched teeth, fighting to gain the upper hand, “--behave like such--” and he rolled out of the way just before Lance could pin him, “--a troll-faced goon?!” A few moments later, Eugene had succeeded in putting Lance in a three-quarter nelson.</p><p>“Why is Lance a troll-faced goon?” a woman’s voice asked from the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guy, Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel unexpectedly shows up and overhears Eugene and Lance boisterously wrestling in Eugene's room.</p><p>Both she and Lance learn about something else that had happened to Eugene at Black Rock Tower the previous day.....something he had originally planned to keep from them, although he hadn't worked out the details. Something that, upon further reflection, never would have worked. But that didn't mean Eugene had to enjoy telling them about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, uh, hi, Rapunzel!” Eugene looked up, startled at the sudden interruption. With Eugene’s attention now diverted, Lance pushed through the hold, lay down with his back against the floor, grabbed Eugene from behind, and kicked-tossed his friend up and over his head. Eugene hollered until he landed on the floor, hard, his boots within mere inches of the open door. And the only thing that had prevented Eugene from hitting Rapunzel was the fact that Lance had grabbed the hem of Eugene’s doublet just before Lance flipped him.</p><p>As such, this meant that both doublet and shirt had been flipped inside out and pulled up over Eugene's head. His arms were similarly trapped, partially inside but mostly outside of the sleeves. At first, Rapunzel and Lance laughed in spite of themselves, watching Eugene flail around half-dressed on the floor. He scrambled upward and bolted for the darkest corner of the room but Rapunzel stopped him. She sucked in a sharp breath and Eugene froze in place as if he’d been struck from behind. Eugene could <em>feel</em> her staring at him….staring at his back. He could feel Lance staring too. None of them were laughing anymore. And Eugene knew why….although he was still at a loss to explain exactly what it was they were staring at….</p><p>“What….are <em>these?"</em> asked Rapunzel, drawing ever nearer to Eugene. She sounded utterly scandalized. He knew she was referring to the new bright pinkish-red discolorations on his back. “These don’t...hurt you, do they?” she softly inquired, her voice overflowing with concern. Eugene shook his head, unable to trust his voice. As Rapunzel gingerly touched one of the marks between his shoulder blades, he flinched hard, inwardly cursing at himself. <em>You idiot. Of course she would want to touch you,</em> he self-admonished. Yet Rapunzel had hastily withdrawn her hand. Acting quickly, Eugene half-turned and caught her where she stood, before she could fully pull away. He again froze in place for a few seconds, appearing mentally to have come to some sort of conclusion. Eugene sighed long-sufferingly and then turned all the way around. As he did, audible gasps escaped both Rapunzel and Lance. Both of Rapunzel’s hands had flown to cover her mouth. “Oh, <em>Eugene,”</em> Rapunzel whispered, her voice full of emotion. Her hand hovered over four more identically placed yet somewhat smaller scars on his front side. <em>“Where</em> and when did you get <em>those?!?”</em> </p><p>Eugene took Rapunzel’s hovering hand within his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. “I know,” he said. “They’re just….hideous. I’m <em>hideous</em> now,” he said dejectedly. As Lance caught Eugene’s eye from behind Rapunzel, he made subtle criss-crossed stabbing motions toward his own chest and abdomen, as a means of silent affirmation that he understood what could’ve made those scars. Eugene nodded imperceptibly as Rapunzel delicately traced the outline of all eight scars, which for all the world looked like freshly healed entry-and-exit wounds from four large and nasty impalements. Then Lance winced, put a hand over his own heart in sympathy for Eugene, mouthed the words “I’m sorry”, and pantomimed pulling up his own shirt hem. Eugene shot him a dirty look in spite of everything that said, “I’ll deal with you later.” </p><p>At first, Rapunzel zeroed in on the scar closest to Eugene’s heart. She methodically discerned the angle of entry for every wound. “Whatever pierced you should have damaged your heart at the very least,” she said in utter confusion, “and it should have been <em>fatal,”</em> she rasped, unable to mask her horror. “And I know for a fact you didn’t have these the day before yesterday, because we--” and Rapunzel blushed slightly beneath her freckles, “--well, let’s just say I would’ve felt them through your shirt. Is this also why you wouldn’t take off your jacket last night?” Rapunzel demanded. Eugene looked downcast at the floor and put a hand on the back of his neck. “Maybe…..” and his face began coloring up. </p><p>Typically, Eugene wasn’t at all shy to show off his body but at the moment, because of the gigantic ugly magenta scars, he felt so exposed, vulnerable, and….unwhole. As if he were half the man he used to be, even compared to yesterday morning. Finding out he was an entire year older than he thought utterly paled in comparison to this...so many unsightly disfigurements. Eugene couldn’t recall the last time he felt so….monstrous.</p><p>Rapunzel continued with her sleuthing. “I can only surmise that between then and now….you somehow….got horrible giant puncture wounds and also healed them almost immediately, all on your own?? And Eugene, Eugene, Eugene…..," Rapunzel folded her arms, stamped a foot, and whirled away from him, "why on earth would you want to hide these from me??” she demanded. She sounded absolutely crushed. And suddenly the reason he had given Lance just minutes ago for wanting to keep this from Rapunzel seemed almost childish in retrospect. </p><p>Not quite certain how to apologize, Eugene reached out to attempt to comfort Rapunzel. His hand hesitated above the back of her shoulder.

</p><p>“I’m just gonna yeet on outta here--” Lance tried, and miserably failed, to sneak passed Rapunzel and Eugene in order to beat a hasty retreat from the room.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t,” Eugene abandoned his attempt to comfort Rapunzel and instead reached out to snag the back of Lance’s collar as the man slinked passed him. "You opened this can of worms, my friend," reminded Eugene, "so now you’re gonna stay here to eat every last one of them.” Lance sighed in defeat and went back to sit gloomily on his bed.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rapunzel breathed, as more realization struck her. She whirled back around to continue her postponed examination. Her entire left palm could barely cover the scar on Eugene’s right flank. “This one is so close to where--” her voice hitched on the words. Eugene squeezed his eyes tight for a few seconds and confirmed it. “Yeah,” and he put his own hand over the top of hers. “Uhm, Rapunzel…I....” Eugene began awkwardly, “could I--could I please, uh, put my shirt back on now? It’s bad enough that you and Lance have seen me like this.”</p><p>It was such an uncharacteristic request that Rapunzel had to study him and think about the answer before she replied. “Seen you like….'this’?” she echoed, genuinely mystified as to why he would be so very self-conscious. “Seen you like what, exactly?" asked Rapunzel quizzically, as Eugene impatiently gestured to himself and shrugged helplessly. "Of course you may, 'Gene,” she said, her face softening into a light smile. “It’s your shirt, your body, your choice.” She chewed the inside of her lip for a few seconds as Eugene again donned his shirt.</p><p>“Might you….please leave off your doublet….and maybe...keep some buttons undone on your shirt, though?” she requested shyly. “I’m sure you recall what we had to do...the first time something like this happened,” Rapunzel said, clearly referring to the time Gothel had stabbed Eugene and Rapunzel’s tears had subsequently healed the wound. Back then, Rapunzel had to keep examining and re-examining the stab area over and over again, just to make sure for herself that Eugene was indeed real and alive and whole again. It had been blessedly different and uncomplicated compared to this time, what with these awful scars staining his otherwise flawless skin. Eugene nodded, raised a hand to tuck Rapunzel’s hair behind her ear, and said, “I think I can arrange something just for you,” he smiled warmly, without truly feeling it.</p><p>“I’d love the chance to snuggle with you as you tell Lance and I where you got these nifty scars," said Rapunzel. </p><p>“Yeah, I wanna know the full story, too!” Lance emphasized. He’d been wandering around in the background, being as purposefully-not-on-purpose annoying as a 7’6” man could possibly be. And that was a lot of annoyance. </p><p>In reply to Rapunzel, Eugene tried to smile again for both of them but he couldn’t chase away the feeling of dread building knot upon knot in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling that Rapunzel was not going to like the answers she sought. However…. Lance had gotten him roped into having to tell Rapunzel now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who are wondering....all I'll say is that Eugene has surmised incorrectly so far about what gave him those marks. And understandably so.....it was a chaotic and turbulent scene sequence and he was right in the middle of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mea Culpa, Tua Culpa, Nostra Culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Although Eugene had originally explained that he wasn't otherwise affected by his experiences from yesterday at Black Rock Tower, today was proving out much differently. </p><p>Eugene had tried valiantly to keep things from Rapunzel in order to save her more grief. Yet he had to quickly make the determination to tell her everything instead, due in large part to Lance’s prodding. Nobody had known it at the time, but Eugene’s affliction symptoms would soon escalate dangerously and send him spiraling. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, however, Eugene would be caught up within the throes of the fight’s aftermath before he could ever tell Rapunzel anything. Or even confess privately to Lance. He was no longer capable of giving an explanation to anyone, in fact.</p><p>Would they ever discover what, exactly, had happened to Eugene and who was to blame?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Approximately 40 minutes later, Lance, Rapunzel, Varian, and Eugene had sat down for tea. And although Eugene had originally told Rapunzel that the new scars didn’t hurt, the skin around them had definitely become more sensitized overnight. But he didn’t want Rapunzel to worry needlessly and he wasn’t entirely sure if the sensation was real or if he was just hyper-aware and imagining things that weren’t there. However, since their confrontation in Eugene’s room, the presumed-healed wounds were even stinging and smarting somewhat, quite unlike before. Again, Eugene wrestled internally with the idea of telling her about what was happening or not. He finally decided that after tea, he should take Rapunzel aside and tell her about this latest development.</p><p>During the past several minutes, Eugene had barely touched even a morsel of his hors d'oeuvres, much less anything more substantial. That was not at all characteristic of his notoriously healthy appetite. At the present, he preferred instead to sip absently from the same cup of tea. Before long everyone at the table kept giving him surreptitious double-takes. Certain he must’ve been imagining it, Eugene turned away from the group and laid down his head, pillowing it against his elbow on the table…..and he was still barely touching that teacup. </p><p>Moderately taken aback by Eugene’s abrupt change in mood, the rest of them simply let him alone for the time being. Although still a sensitive person, Eugene wasn’t usually quite so moody anymore. In fact, Lance quite liked to tease Eugene about how his once formerly nihilistic professional thief friend had instead become a rather insufferable eternal optimist. The rest of the group wordlessly seemed to agree that whatever was happening would perhaps blow over soon and Eugene would be back to his normal self in no time.</p><p>Little did his friends know that at this very moment, Eugene had been additionally and shockingly swept up in the personal hell of biting back against rather sudden and excruciating pain emanating from his core. Red hot burning sensations now simultaneously emanated from and rippled outward from the new impalement scars; they had quickly forged a web of blazing pain over the entire surface of his skin. So rapidly tuned out was he that Eugene became practically oblivious to the world around him. As each corresponding wave of burning sensations caused him more pain, he subsequently had to fight mounting nausea, overheating, and dizziness. What was being fought from within him was now manifesting outwardly upon Eugene’s face, deepening his complexion to an alarming shade of crimson. Something Eugene’s friends hadn’t yet witnessed was him taking on the shocking appearance of one who had been stricken with extreme sunburn -- over the entire surface of his body. After all, Eugene had turned his back and covered his head with his jacket.</p><p>Some mysterious internal source of heat had arisen within Eugene, almost as if his body were trying to fight off something particularly nasty and virulent. And although earlier he’d promised to tell Lance and Rapunzel the story behind why he thought he’d received his newest scars, Eugene was currently in no shape to tell them anything, especially now, as he’d fallen silent with the rapid spiking of his internal temperature.</p><p>The young man had become so light-headed, overheated, and overburdened with pain that he could hardly think, much less speak intelligibly. <em><strong>Oh lord, it’s so hot,</strong></em> was one of Eugene’s only lucid thoughts. </p><p>At this point in time, he was finding it impossible to merely sit at the table without needing to fall sideways off the chair or slump bodily over the table. He was additionally getting <em><strong>so annoyed</strong></em> with all the racket surrounding him….why couldn’t the people around the table <em><strong>just stop yelling, already??</strong></em> Eugene wished they all would <em><strong>just shut the hell up,</strong></em> and stop clanking their silverware on the dishes so loudly. That way, his ears would stop ringing and he’d have better chances of getting his head to stop pounding a little. Although his back was toward his companions, they noted his non-verbal mounting signs of distress nonetheless. Rapunzel had stood up out of her seat and walked around the table to check on him. She lightly touched his shoulder from behind. </p><p>Without any outward indication he’d noticed her, Eugene greatly startled Rapunzel and everyone at the table as he clapped his hands over the ringing in his ears and shot up unsteadily out of his seat. He attempted an announcement to the entire table his intention to leave and take refuge in his bedroom until he felt better. Yet before he could complete <em><strong>any</strong></em> of the words coming out of his mouth, Eugene’s eyes rolled back in his head and he suddenly collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Everyone in the dining hall simultaneously expressed alarm and dismay upon seeing Eugene’s current condition. </p><p> ‘--Gene!’” was the only panic-stricken syllable that Rapunzel managed to utter in that moment. Before the princess could even fully comprehend what was happening, Eugene’s chin slammed into the edge of the hard wooden table in front of him. The princess sprang into action and managed to catch Eugene before he could cause himself any further injury. Everyone at the table began chattering worriedly at once, wondering how it was that Eugene could go from looking perfectly healthy just minutes ago to outright fainting and turning red as a sunburn victim. </p><p>“Lance!” called Rapunzel. Lance made it to Eugene instantly, saying, “On it, dear Princess,” as he took up his friend Eugene’s side opposite Rapunzel and the pair laid the distressed young man on the cool marble floor of the dining hall. Varian had helpfully sprinted from the large hall, having volunteered to go summon the palace surgeon. They needed to see what, if anything, could be done for Eugene. And hopefully even get some insight as to his current condition.</p><p>Right now, blood was gushing from a superficial wound in Eugene’s chin where his skin had split open upon making contact with the unyielding table. Rapunzel had ordered one of the kitchen servants to bring her a bowl of cold water and several clean serviettes. This, of course, was done immediately. The princess took one serviette, folded over a corner, dipped it in the clean water, and pressed it against Eugene’s chin wound. It was only then he began to stir a little. He had turned his head enough to dislodge the cloth, which in turn caused Rapunzel to shift and firmly press the cloth back upon the wound.</p><p><em><strong>“That huuuurts,”</strong></em> Eugene whimpered semi-consciously, feebly attempting to push away Rapunzel’s ministering hands with one of his own.</p><p>“I’m sure it does,” soothed Rapunzel, running her hand across his fevered brow. She looked up at Lance with deep concern, “He is positively burning up. Could you soak another cloth for me and press it against his forehead, please?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Princess,” answered Lance, and did what Rapunzel requested.</p><p>That much cold moisture coming into contact with Eugene’s reddened overheated face, however, nearly succeeded in fully rousing the unconscious young man. Their charge soon settled down, however, as Lance restrained one of Eugene’s flailing arms and Rapunzel restrained the other.</p><p>“Lance,” Rapunzel queried worriedly, “do you have any idea about what might be causing this curious overheating within him? And do you know anything about those new scars that he hasn’t yet told me?”</p><p>“The only thing I know for certain, Princess, is that he received these marks yesterday during the time, ah….Cassandra…..was squeezing him with rocks? -- whatever that meant.” Rapunzel’s eyes grew larger than saucers and Lance couldn’t hold her gaze. “But he did say he….” even Lance was having difficulty finishing the explanation in the same place where Eugene had, though Lance had originally been the one goading his friend into telling the Princess, “....he did say he had literally felt himself get run through in four places whilst being held onto by those rocks.” Rapunzel’s complexion noticeably paled, even in the bright afternoon sunlight of the dining hall.</p><p>“No…..<em><strong>please….no…..”</strong></em> she whispered, wilting before Lance’s eyes in spite of her obvious desire to remain strong for Eugene. </p><p>“But -- but he also was positively adamant and was almost certain that Cassandra wasn’t the one responsible,” Lance fibbed, not wanting to see Rapunzel’s confidence falter. “And that’s all I know,” he said in a rush, before he could descend any deeper. This little white lie of Eugene being sure it wasn’t Cass felt practically necessary right now. </p><p>“Really?” asked Rapunzel hopefully. Suddenly Lance understood why Eugene would do anything to keep Rapunzel from being disappointed or feeling betrayed, especially when it comes to Cassandra. “I wonder why Eugene wanted to keep this from me, though….” she mused to herself. </p><p>“The only reason he didn’t tell you is because Eugene knew how worried you would become if you had even one inkling that Cass had actively tried to kill him. His sincerest wish was to keep you from experiencing even more distress.” </p><p>Rapunzel looked down at her intended and ran her free hand lovingly through his hair. “And to think, I was upset with him for keeping it secret….I should've known he was merely trying to shield me. Dearest Eugene….what’s happening to you right now? If only I could’ve asked you sooner….” her eyes grew moist and she said to Lance, "he’s forever the protector, even when he’s the one in worse danger, or the one who’s truly suffered --” </p><p>“Princess Rapunzel?” An authoritative yet kind voice interrupted her speech as more quickened footsteps echoed across the hall. True to his word, Varian had brought the palace surgeon to assist with Eugene.</p><p>“Dr. Eden,” acknowledged Rapunzel, nodding with some relief, “thank you for coming so quickly. While we’re not exactly certain what’s affecting Eugene, we can tell you that the visual symptoms you can see weren’t affecting him as little as an hour ago.”</p><p>Lance stood up from his place by Eugene, volunteering the now-empty spot for Dr. Eden. The doctor quickly knelt down and began examining her patient. “So he’s not sunburned, then?” queried the doctor. “Not at all,” Rapunzel answered. </p><p>“And his fever?” continued Eden. </p><p>“He showed no signs of it at all until approximately 30 minutes ago, when he laid down his head upon the table during tea.” </p><p>“Hmmm,” Dr. Eden’s brows knitted together as she mused to herself. “Does anyone here happen to have a spyglass or other magnifier?”</p><p>“I do!” Varian chirped, clearly pleased to be of further assistance. The young teen stepped closer and volunteered his ever-present prism goggles. After Varian showed the doctor how to work the goggles, she asked the nearby servants if the castle had any ice stores in the palace cellars. Unfortunately, they did not and had used up the last of the stores the week prior and had yet to restock them. It was then that Varian again volunteered. “Uhm, actually, I have an alchemical compound that creates ice from regular water almost instantly,” he said helpfully.</p><p>“Can the ice safely touch human skin?”, asked Dr. Eden. Varian answered in the affirmative. “Can you make enough ice to fill an entire washtub with it too?” Dr. Eden continued multi-tasking by asking Varian questions and closely examining the surface of Eugene’s skin up close with the goggles.</p><p>Varian made some brief calculations in his head and affirmed that he did indeed have enough ice-making compound for the task at hand.</p><p>“All right, then -- retrieve your supplies, Alchemist, and I shall meet up with you again in the bath chamber. My patient is in need of your services too,” said Dr. Eden.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!!” said Varian excitedly, very nearly saluting the doctor as he rushed out of the hall, only narrowly avoiding ploughing into one of the palace servants in his haste. "Whoops! Sorry!!" the teen exclaimed in a hurry.</p><p>Then the doctor turned toward the princess and said, “We’ve simply got to bring down Eugene’s temperature as rapidly as possible. Now tell me -- has he perhaps recently been struck by lightning?” </p><p>“No!!” Rapunzel answered immediately. But then thought better of it. </p><p>“Wait….actually....” The power and energies that she and Cassandra had been wielding yesterday had certainly resembled nothing so much as they resembled very awesome lightning…. And poor Eugene and Varian had been haplessly trapped and caught up right in the center of it all. Oh, how foolish she had been to assume they had all somehow escaped her goddess-like fight with Cassandra completely unscathed…..therefore she nodded despondently toward Dr. Eden.</p><p>“Y-yesterday,” Rapunzel’s throat constricted on the word, and a hand flew to her mouth. The princess could no longer speak. That instantaneous tsunami of guilt which built within her over the mere possibility that her actions from yesterday might’ve led to Eugene’s current state of suffering today threatened to overwhelm her.</p><p>Lance had just explained to her that Eugene was all but certain that Cassandra wasn’t the one responsible for his newest gnarly scars. Was it possible that’s because Eugene knew that Rapunzel was the one who had given them to him instead, however unwittingly?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Death wish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Searing blue-white pain tore through every nerve ending. Cassandra groaned with immense torment as her already-bruised and broken body slammed face-forward into the floor of the cavern beneath them. All remaining sense was knocked out of her for a time. </p><p>“Pathetic,” seethed the terrifying and enormous goat-faced creature who had just thrown her to ground, yet again, “Useless pathetic vermin. Although I <em>suppose</em> I do have you to thank for freeing me at long last, don’t I?” continued the creature, its voice dripping with sarcasm. In the past however-long it had been (it could be one day, it could’ve been a week, it could’ve been a fortnight -- Cass had lost any real sense of time after her Fall) Cassandra had become the scapegoat and living ragdoll-plaything to a very moody and cruel ancient demoness. </p><p>Suddenly the ugly beast reached down, grinding the knuckles of its enormous black claw against Cassandra’s back and proceeding to crush the young woman’s broken ribs even further into the rubble-strewn cavern floor. <em>“Thank you,”</em> the monster spat through clenched teeth. As Cassandra struggled to move, struggled to breathe, struggled to even <em>think</em> -- she experienced more excruciating and intense agony than she’d ever felt in her life. Tracks of dried salt smeared her entire face, head, neck, and upper chest….for Cass had wept more silent tears since her tragic Fall than she could recall ever having cried during her first 25 years of living. Her heart thundered in her chest, a rhythmic pounding in which she found little comfort. Surely, she couldn’t live much longer under these conditions.</p><p>Once again, Cassandra found herself wishing for her own death. After all the wicked things she’d been conned into doing the past several months, the dastardly way she had mistreated Rapunzel…she cringed outwardly, recalling her abominable behavior at Eugene’s first real birthday party….and even more recently repeatedly trying to kill Rapunzel …..and even came within a hair’s breadth of killing Eugene minutes later…. </p><p>By this point, the penitent young woman was resigned; being held captive and immobile left nothing to Cass but fitful nightmares and ruminating about all of the terrible things she'd done. As a traitor, Cassandra deserved no less than a death sentence. It’s what her own father would’ve said, it’s what Rapunzel’s father would’ve said…..and it was definitely what Eugene’s father would’ve wanted as well. Hell, it's even what Cassandra the soldier herself would've demanded less than a year ago, had she been the one to find a traitor in their midst rather than becoming one.</p><p>Although Cassandra had tried to catch herself during her Fall, she had clearly failed. By trying to move a limb, turn her head -- any motion under her own power -- Cass could only succeed with inducing even more nausea and vertigo. The eardrum-ringing ever-present throb in the back of her head was easily the worst of all. Very close behind were her multiple broken ribs...She could feel them jabbing into her gut and lungs. Her armor too had mostly failed, only barely managing to keep her alive from her 1000-foot drop. Something about the Moonstone shattering into multiple shards. </p><p>And after the newly-freed Enchanted Girl had touched her physically for the first time, Cassandra’s mind had been instantly flooded with cruel imagery. The young woman had finally learned and understood exactly who this disguised and deranged monster truly was….it was none other than <em>Zhan Tiri!!!</em> And only then the grievously injured Cassandra could tell that the demon’s psychological iron grip on her was finally loosened. Her injured mind was no longer possessed by the ancient demon. </p><p>This very moment in the cavern, Zhan Tiri was utterly furious with her but Cass couldn’t figure out why, exactly. Without doubt, someone as powerful as the ancient demoness shouldn’t care this much now that the Moonstone had effectively succeeded with killing another useless human. After all, it had to have been the demoness who manipulated Cassandra into shattering the stone in the first place. That was a crucial piece of info Cass hadn’t discovered until it was far, far too late. Was the Moonstone’s destruction not the demon’s ultimate goal after all? And why oh why wouldn’t Goaty McSquidbottom just get things over with and put Cassandra out of her misery instead of torturing her?</p><p>Cassandra gasped again painfully as her whole torso abruptly flared to life with an instantaneous fiery heat; this molten energy simultaneously crackled and flowed through her like an electrical current and in turn, leapt outward and powerfully zapped the monster’s claw. Cass sensed rather than saw the bolt of energy arc from her back and up Zhan Tiri’s huge arm; the evil demon roared at the sudden nasty shock she’d just received. <em>That was...new,</em> Cassandra blinked and thought numbly to herself, as the incensed evil demoness flailed about dramatically behind her. The young woman contemplated if this was anything close to what her victims felt when she had elected to zap them deliberately via the Moonstone’s power.</p><p>So….it turned out that Cassandra’s crystalline armor was still struggling valiantly to keep her alive, determined to keep on fighting against the latest tortuous onslaught from the demoness. That fact, in turn, had to mean the Moonstone powers were still at least nominally functional. But that didn’t mean the egregiously injured Cassandra was in conscious control of it.</p><p>Cass couldn’t decide which was more ominous….the fact that the Moonstone was going rogue or the fact that at this moment she’d be better off dead, as long as it meant the Moonstone couldn’t manipulate her to hurt others anymore. Because Cassandra knew that one way or another, if she couldn’t somehow extract the embedded shards of dark crystal out of her body, and quickly, she’d certainly be better off dead in either case. </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes squeezed tight against the excruciating pain and rapidly rising heat still emanating from her malfunctioning bodysuit. Yet she determined her armor itself wasn’t responsible; rather the energy was pulsating in every direction from what felt to be those infernal crystal shards embedded within her chest wall. Each new energy pulse was roiling through her and outward across her armor. The young woman was also afraid to look up for fear Zhan Tiri would just abuse her again out of spite. By this point in time, Cassandra had wished 10,000 times over that she’d never heard of the Moonstone.</p><p>And just a moment or two before Cassandra lost consciousness that last time, her poor body unable to withstand any more, the last sound in the whole universe she expected to hear filled her ears. “Oh geez….!” a man’s voice swore explosively in a string of epithets from a ways off down the cavern. <em>No! No! No!</em> Cassandra screamed internally, irrationally angry that she was hallucinating again. <em>Of all the people to hallucinate, why did it have to be <strong>him??</strong></em> She clamped her eyes shut even tighter, knowing she was unable to stave off the encroaching darkness for much longer. </p><p>Nonetheless, footsteps rapidly drew nearer to her and in spite of every instinct telling her what she was perceiving couldn’t possibly be real, that same voice spoke again, this time just above her. “Dear Jiminy Cricket on a busted crutch! <em>Cass!??!</em> What have they done to….where are…..if only I could help you somehow!!” And although the injured young woman could only manage to crack open just one eyelid a few millimeters before she fainted…..the brief image Cassandra saw burned itself into her psyche. </p><p>It was Eugene Fitzherbert’s riding boots. “Cass!?! Talk to me, <em>please!!”</em> The figure above her dropped to one knee before silence finally enveloped Cassandra and everything faded to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So basically, if you've surmised by now that Eugene's Amnesty is an S3 rewrite of sorts, you'd be correct.</p><p>Not only did I wish to illustrate a genuine possible S3 redemption arc for Cassandra, I also wanted to expose Zhan Tiri for what she truly is -- a hateful, narcissistic, gaslighting, megalomaniacal, vindictive sorcerer-demoness. The entity who is a true villain more along the lines of OG Maleficent and Ursula. This means that not only does she act and sound terrifying, she looks more terrifying and demonic as well.</p><p>As I haven't illustrated my particular version of Zhan Tiri, the artist whose fanart I have come across online that I feel comes closest (though still not identical) is that which belongs to the extraordinarily talented bonkalore. *** https://bonkalore.tumblr.com/tagged/zhan+tiri Most of the illustrations on those 2 pages are her own designs for her own AU begun some years ago. I simply wished for you, the readers, to gain a clearer perspective of what I believe Zhan Tiri should've looked like.</p><p>***Page and tag archive reposted with permission.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>